Tell Me, What Your Secret Is
by dcmasters
Summary: Written with FaireyGirlC, this fic pairing is Jovie Jo/Stevie , so it contains female/female relationships. If it's not your thing, don't read on. Rated M for future content. We do not own the main characters, except where stated. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Jo rolled over slightly as she woke checking her lover was still by her side.

"Stop looking at me," Stevie muttered when she felt Jo move.

Jo smiled a little. "What time you going in?"

"Too soon. Why?" Stevie rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't think I will, I don't feel right."

"Mmm ok," Stevie brushed some hair from Jo's eyes, "Want anything?"

"Cuddles?"

"I can do cuddles," Stevie laughed.

Jo smiled slightly and cuddled into Stevie.

"What's wrong then love?"

"Feel a little nauseous, think I'm coming down with that thing Mickey had last week."

"Bloody Mickey, I'll have words with him."

"Will you apologise to Sam for me?"

"Course love."

"Thanks, if she wants to ring..."

"Ok," Stevie kissed Jo, "I should really go and have a shower."

"Ok," Jo smiled.

Stevie reluctantly got up, moaning about Mickey and whacking him when she got in.

Jo smiled and dozed off a little.

Stevie gently kissed Jo before she left for work, rolling her eyes when Jo didn't even twitch.

* * *

A few hours later Jo woke to the sound of her phone, answering barely audibly.

"Did I wake you?" Stevie asked.

"Would it help if I said no?"

"I'd still feel guilty."

"What's up?"

"Waking you up that's all. Work's just a little boring and Mickey's hiding from me."

"What did you do to him?"

"Not a lot."

"Stevie..."

"Well, he made you ill. I might've shaken his coke before I gave it to him..."

"Oh Stevie..." Jo said quietly.

"What love?"

"You're so evil sometimes..." Jo said, "What did Sam say?"

"She thinks he can't feed himself, but then again she was already sceptical."

"I meant about me..."

"Ah right, get well soon. She's ok with it love."

"Ok, can I phone you back in a little while? Think I might go for a shower."

"Course, not like there's anything interesting to do here... Guv, paperwork is not interesting."

Jo laughed a little. "If I don't phone you in half an hour the steams got to me and I've nodded off."

"Alright love, hope you feel better." Stevie smiled, said goodbye and looked at her paperwork.

"She alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I think so, Guv, just a bit under the weather."

"Keep me posted, yeah?"

"I will."

* * *

Jo stepped out of the shower feeling sicker than ever at her discovery. Drying herself gently, she walked back through to her bedroom with her towel wrapped around her and sat down on the bed thinking.

* * *

Stevie came home a few hours later, using her lunch break to check on Jo. She walked upstairs and found Jo in more or less the same position she'd been in all morning.

"Oh love, here," Stevie said softly, as she took her jacket off and wrapped it around Jo's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"I... I just felt a little weird..."

"You're freezing... perhaps you should go to a doctor."

"I... I'll be ok..."

"Really... I'm a little worried love."

"Ok, phone for an appointment," Jo said, without causing an argument.

"Thank you," Stevie kissed Jo's forehead and helped her get dressed, "I know you're only humouring me but still."

Jo smiled a little. "I'll put the kettle on. You're on your break..."

"Thanks."

Jo walked downstairs slowly and put the kettle on whilst Stevie phoned the doctor.

"Hope the kettle boils fast, they can squeeze us in, in about an hour."

"If you drop me off I'll get a taxi back, you know what Sam's like about breaks and we could be sat there for hours waiting."

"Get a taxi back to the station... for me. I just want to know how you are."

"Yeah, ok."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, Jo was waiting to see the doctor.

"Miss Masters, Room three..." the Receptionist called.

Jo slowly made her way down the corridor and knocked on the door before entering the office.

"Afternoon, Jo," the doctor said, "And how can I help today?"

"I've been a little sick the last few days... nausea etc..."

"Ok, it could just be a stomach bug, but we'll run some tests. Is there anything I should know first...? Are you taking any medication, had any accidents, pregnant?"

"I don't know..."

"We can do a pregnancy test first then."

"Ok..."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, let's just get this over and done with?"

The doctor nodded, some questions, she thought, were easier to phrase than others... some patients were easier than others too.

Jo waited rather impatiently for the results 10 minutes later.

"Jo, I've got the results, almost everything came back negative... apart from the pregnancy test."

Jo sat silently and nodded.

"I'll book an appointment at St Hugh's, if you're free I can see about getting you in today?" she asked.

"I'm off work today."

"Ok. Really, is everything ok? You look a little... shocked."

"It wasn't exactly planned... that's all... What time can they squeeze me in?"

"I'll give them a call." The doctor picked up her phone, watching Jo who was in her own little world.

Thoughts were running through Jo's mind of what Stevie would stay and do. She didn't want to lose her.

"Jo... they can fit you in about two hours, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, I'm alright... Thanks, that's great."

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah, thanks again..." Jo replied as she stood up and walked outside the surgery, calling a taxi.

The doctor waited for Jo to leave and called St Hugh's back. Knowing her luck she'd get a cheery midwife who'd gush, evidently that wasn't the right reaction to this pregnancy right now.

* * *

Jo arrived at the station 15 minutes later, pale and in shock. She slowly made her way up to CID.

Stevie looked up and around after a hard kick in the shin from Mickey. "What's wrong?" Stevie asked walking her into the first empty room, despite it being Sam's office.

"You said to come here after my appointment, so here I am..."

"Please tell me you didn't drive, I love you Jo but you look awful right now... what did they say?"

"Taxi, I listen occasionally... St Hugh's in a few hours."

"Why sweetheart? And I'll come."

"Just a couple of tests, nothing to worry about, I'll be ok on my own."

"Really?" Stevie frowned a little.

"Yes."

"Ok," Stevie hugged Jo, "I worry ok?"

"I mean, you're ill and you listen in the same day..."

"I'm alright, Stevie."

Stevie nodded, "Still going to worry."

"I never suggested you wouldn't."

Stevie hugged Jo again rolling her eyes, "And you're sure you don't want me to come?"

"Yes. If it makes you feel better I will come back here after I'm done."

"Thank you."

Jo smiled a little. "Have you seen Sam?"

"I think she's brooding, we've nicked her office."

Jo smiled a little. "Need to speak to her, that's all."

"Alright," Stevie kissed Jo.

Jo kissed Stevie back lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you in a minute."

Stevie nodded, apologising to Sam as she left the office.

"Hi," Jo said softly.

"Hello, fancy a DI position or was that the Mrs?" she asked.

"Not just yet."

"Good job. I quite like my office," she smiled, "So, what brings you in looking like I'm going to have to call an ambulance?"

"Just wanted to give you this..." Jo replied, handing Sam an envelope, containing a doctor's note with the reason why she needed time off, marked 'private'.

"Right, shall I open it now or later?"

"Later if you want, I've got to go soon anyway. Appointment at St Hugh's..."

"Ok then..."

"Call me, yeah?"

"Yeah, course. Do you want a lift?"

"If it's not too much trouble?"

"No, not at all," Sam picked up her bag and phone, "I could do with a break from Gary if I'm honest, he's so enthusiastic."

"Oh, I know. I'll meet you down there. I'll just say a quick goodbye to Stevie."

"Sure," Sam nodded and smiled.

"Hey, I'll um, see you at home later," Jo said as she walked over to Stevie's desk.

"Ok," Stevie smiled and kissed Jo's cheek, "Not touching the kitchen when you get home, just rest ok?"

"I'll try," Jo replied, kissing Stevie quickly before going to meet Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sure you're going to be ok?" Sam asked Jo when she got in the car

"In what respect?"

"I feel a bit cautious in letting you walk. You look quite pale Jo."

"I'll be alright, but if it makes you feel any better you may accompany me to the doors of Radiology."

"Humouring me helps, Abi's learnt that when I start talking about Jared and parenting advice I'm sure she's tuning me out and saying yes when I shut up"

Jo smiled a little.

"Shut up, I can't help it, I'm his nanny I'm supposed to do things like that."

Jo stayed quiet, away with the fairies once again.

"What?" Sam frowned.

"Hmm? Oh nothing."

"Mmm ok. Come on then, I'll walk you in."

Jo smiled and walked with Sam into the hospital, quickly finding where she needed to go, having visited there many times for work.

"I can wait a while, if you want to get home?"

"You don't have to..."

"I know, I asked if you wanted me to."

"Yeah, ok, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jo spoke to the receptionist then sat down. Whilst she waited she sat silently, picking the corners of her fingernails until her name was called 15 minutes later and a worried Sam watched her disappear down the cold corridor to the scan room.

"It's... Miss Masters, yes?" The midwife asked, helping Jo sit down, a little worried she'd pass out.

"Yeah that's right."

"Ok, first scan?"

Jo nodded a little apprehensively.

"Don't look so worried, it's just a bit cold..."

"Ok," Jo replied as the sonographer put some of the cold gel on her stomach.

She ran the scanner over Jo's belly for a few minutes, studying the screen closely. "And you should be able to hear the heartbeat..."

Jo closed her eyes listening.

The midwife smiled, watching Jo closely. "Did you want to see?"

Jo opened her eyes slowly and looked over at the screen.

"By the looks of things you're about 11 weeks. Here's the head, an arm.."

Jo smiled half-heartedly.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, sorry, it's just a bit of a shock that's all."

"It's ok, I'll book you in for another appointment in a few weeks, give you some things to read. Have you got any questions?"

"Is it ok?"

"Yeah, you've got a healthy baby there."

"Ok... thanks."

"Did you want a picture?"

"Um, yeah, thanks," Jo nodded.

She handed Jo a picture as she sat up, "Anything else, questions about do's and don'ts?"

"Um... work? I'm a police officer..."

"Desk duty, the less risk the better."

Jo cringed, her two least favourite words. "Any general advice?"

"Is there partner around, or friends... the more support, the easier it is."

"Both..."

"That's good to hear."

"I should let you get through the rest of your patients..."

"Go and talk to the receptionist, she'll book you in for another appointment, and look after yourself."

"Thanks," Jo smiled a little and went back down to reception, under the watchful eye of Sam, "Can I book another appointment for two weeks time please?"

"We've got... 4pm free on the Tuesday?"

"That's fine, thanks."

"Masters right?" She smiled when Jo nodded, "See you then." She passed Jo an appointment card before Jo walked over to Sam.

"Everything ok?" Sam enquired, breaking the silence as they got into the car.

"Yeah, can I book off Tuesday in two weeks at 4?"

"Sure... everything ok?"

"Yes, of course, just a repeat scan that's all."

"A... you're pregnant?"

"Why would you think that?" Jo replied.

"Ok there are other reasons for a scan but... being pregnant is the most common."

"Well then."

"Ok," Sam looked at Jo and carried on driving.

"Anyway, would it matter if I was?"

"You'd be sat at the desk until maternity leave I'm not having one of my officers go and do something daft when they're pregnant not to mention Stevie's scary when she wants to be."

"Just as well I'm not then."

"Mmm yeah."

"Did you want a coffee?"

"No, thanks, I'm supposed to be talking to the super."

"Sorry, have I made you late?"

"No, but if I have a coffee I will be."

"Ok, thanks for the lift," Jo smiled as she got out of the car.

"You're welcome," Sam frowned, waiting until Jo made her way inside, then found some scrap paper scribbling 'JM Desk duty' on it...


End file.
